Spheal
| name=''' Spheal | jname=(タマザラシ Tamazarashi)| image=363Spheal.png| ndex=363| evofrom=None| evointo=Sealeo| gen=Generation III| pronun= SFEEL | hp=70| atk=40| def=50| satk=55| sdef=50| spd=25| species=Clap Pokémon| type= / | height=2'07"| weight=87.1 lbs| ability=Thick Fat *Ice Body| color='''Blue| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Spheal is an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It appears to be a ball-shaped seal. This Pokemon is weak to , , and and is resistant to and . Spheal evolves into Sealeo at level 32, which then evolves in Walrein at level 44. It can be found in Shoal Cave in Hoenn. The shiny color changes from blue to purple. Anime Spheal first appeared in The Spheal of Approval alongside its evolved form. Both of them were at the Slateport City Oceanic Museum. A Spheal also appeared in Destiny Deoxys along with Sealeo and Walrein. Misty owns a bag shaped like a Spheal starting with the Advanced Generation series. Spheal made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon Darkrai hit with a Dark Void. A group of Spheal also appeared in Leading a Stray!. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon = Spheal |rubysapphire = Shoal Cave |rsrarity = Common |emerald = Shoal Cave |erarity = Common |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 226 and Route 230 (Pearl) |dprarity = None (Diamond) Common (Pearl) |platinum = Breed Sealeo or Walrein |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Undella Bay |bwrarity = Uncommon }} Pokédex Entries | name=Spheal| ruby=Spheal is much faster rolling than walking to get around. When groups of this Pokémon eat, they all clap at once to show their pleasure. Because of this, their mealtimes are noisy.| sapphire=Spheal always travels by rolling around on its ball-like body. When the season for ice floes arrives, this Pokémon can be seen rolling about on ice and crossing the sea.| emerald=It is completely covered with plushy fur. As a result, it never feels the cold even when it is rolling about on ice floes or diving in the sea.| firered=Its body is covered in fluffy fur. The fur keeps it from feeling cold while it is rolling on ice.| leafgreen=Its body is covered in fluffy fur. The fur keeps it from feeling cold while it is rolling on ice.| diamond=It rolls across ice floes to reach shore because its body is poorly shaped for swimming.| pearl=It rolls across ice floes to reach shore because its body is poorly shaped for swimming.| platinum=It rolls across ice floes to reach shore because its body is poorly shaped for swimming.| heartgold=It crosses the oceans by rolling itself on drifting ice. Fluffy fur keeps it warm when the temperature is below freezing.| soulsilver=It crosses the oceans by rolling itself on drifting ice. Fluffy fur keeps it warm when the temperature is below freezing.| black=It rolls across ice floes to reach shore because its body is poorly shaped for swimming.| white=It rolls across ice floes to reach shore because its body is poorly shaped for swimming.| }} Trivia *The name Spheal is a mixture of Sphere and Seal. Category:Ice Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon